


Turnabout is Fair Play

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild D/s undertones (interpretable), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki goes through his assistants at a rate of knots, but Jensen Ackles is no average assistant as Jared is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually add content notes but heads up that this fic is an light hearted depiction of behaviour that would be/is shitty in real life.

Once you've had one chocolate covered strawberry while a mile up in the air as you sip champagne that could pay most people's mortgage for a month, really you've had them all. It's kind of like that with people as well. At least that's exactly what ran through Jared's mind as Matthew cleaned out his desk, a high hectic flush on his cheekbones, looking exactly what he is- a jilted almost-lover and a dead certain fuck.

 Jared pretended that he wasn't watching with a little bit of amusement, but it’s hard because well? It's pretty funny. Jared has a schtick, always has done. He got a new assistant who has been warned he'll try it on, they play hard to get, he plays harder, treats them like he would anyone else, courteously, distantly and with the utmost professionalism. Then when they're just getting that little bit frustrated, he does something nice. Buys them lunch, got them some flowers for their birthday and lets them go for it. His friends say he's an arch-manipulator, his therapist said he's got problems that four hundred dollar an hour therapy isn't going to help (though naturally she didn't think he should stop trying) and the recruitment manager won't even speak to him anymore unless he sends her a bouquet of flowers on the double every time he puts in for another PA. Even then she'll give him a cold, pissy sort of look that tells him, really, he has no chance there at least.

 He just couldn't help it though. Pushovers are boring. There are a thousand of them on every corner, every person who has ever convinced themselves that they're the ones who are going to fix that bad boy right up. The ones he wants? They walk away when they get the dreaded docket, or keep their distance, polite dazzling smiles pasted on, and eyes that tell him they know he's going to fuck them right up, and they're not going to fall for it. If he held out for those ones, he'd never get laid. This way no-one got hurt. Not really. They get reassigned to another VP or if they want to leave he writes them a glowing reference and spreads their name around a bit so they're not short of a job. Anyone who got hurt he reasoned, would get hurt sooner or later anyway.

 Matthew's no different from the rest of them in any essential. He was good at what he did, held the phone down well, had a degree in marketing from some unknown university and two other jobs behind him, and in some other job he's going to do just fine. But not in a job where Lynn warned him outright that letting Jared get his pants off was a ticket to finding himself another position, and he went ahead and did it anyway. Matthew was almost done, and he turned around, ran his fingers through his gelled hair in agitation, and Jared wondered idly what his final words would be. He was willing to bet it'd be some variation on 'I hope someone does this to you some day' (he's heard that several times), 'I hope you get run over' (twice times) or the lesser spotted final words of 'I hope you find what you're looking for some day.' (One, but they'd cried while they said it.)

 Matthew got marked down on originality with 'I hope someone fucks you over' but got points for the venom he'd delivered it with as he stalked out, head held high, and mentally Jared gave him a solid seven because he'd really sold that anger and Jared appreciates a tryer. Still this meant braving Lynn's rage and getting hold of another assistant in time for this presentation. Jared's good, but he's not good enough to do his own job and act as his own secretary as well. She was up in his office before he could put a call through to her office, a cool eyebrow raised as she looked down at her ipad and made a little notation that he's pretty sure is just her playing facebook scrabble. She was also probably checking to see if there was a handy all-in-one word for unprofessional manwhore who made her life difficult, but he's fairly sure that word only exists in German and Lynn seems like the type to have taken Spanish instead. The usual lecture that attended her advent was missing though, and there was a quirk to her mouth that he was not quite sure if he trusted. There was a definite hint of 'man you are screwed' about it that he hadn't seen since the last time she'd hauled out a difficult candidate.

 "Jared," she said and yeah her voice was just a little too dry, her face a little too restrained not to be hiding some glee behind it, and he wondered who she'd conjured for him this time. She's tried this before. Hired ugly people, people old enough to be a parent to him, even someone with a seriously dubious approach to personal hygiene, and people who’d sworn point blank that they wouldn't touch him with a bargepole, but with the competitive nature that had made him such a terror in high-school debate and at Whack-a-Mole, he'd taken it as being a challenge, and with the aid of judiciously lowered lights and one sexy bath he'd overcome every obstacle, quite literally. "I'm afraid I've only got one possibility for you since Matthew left in such a hurry," and that was Lynn- master of the understatement. "He's got a very competitive resume though," and she dropped a piece of paper on the desk with a grin. "Let me know if he's acceptable and I'll send him in tomorrow."

 First things first, he utilized the power of google to find out everything he could about 'Jensen Ackles' and it came up weirdly blank. He had a facebook page, but it was locked down tight, and the picture was a generic tiny figure in the distance waving. Probably ugly then, Jared reasoned, and continued digging. Little bits and pieces came up- played football in high school apparently, so maybe he'd gone to seed since then, and his resume was perfectly generic, well padded and articulate but nothing that would set the world alight. It was frustratingly impersonal and Jared got to work properly but couldn't dig up anything at all.

 There were no photos, no scanned newspaper archive pieces detailing college exploits that ended in public disgrace, nothing at all. He was getting a tingle down his spine, that said nothing more to him than  _challenge_. It's on, and he picked up the phone. "Lynn," he said, "go for it," and he definitely heard her laugh. "You like roses right?" he said, determined to have the last word because this was shaking him off his game a bit. Lynn was usually angry when she saw him, but rarely quite as smug as this.

 While he waited, Jared got down to some actual work because sure he's had certain advantages that've meant getting to this position at this age but that didn't mean he couldn't do his job even when consumed with more exciting thoughts about what his new PA is going to be like. Despite his more unconventional exploits he was good at what he did, and getting everything done in half the time, means long lunch hours with someone riding him in his chair or sucking him off underneath his desk and that was very good for his stress levels, (he'd heard that from a reputable source, if a site that began with xxx could be considered reputable). If his eyes strayed to the clock a little more often than usual and he had a mild feeling of excitement in his stomach, that was just the feeling of a new game beginning. There was something unusual about this one, every instinct is telling him that and he couldn't wait to find out what it is.

 He worked late into the night, and then went to bed almost straight afterwards since he wanted to look his best tomorrow. The next morning after a long shower, and quality time with a collection of toiletries that made him feel uncomfortably like he'd grown up to be Patrick Bateman he felt ready to take on anyone, even whatever horror that Lynn had dug up. He even got into work early, ready to greet his new PA and charm the pants off them regardless. He spread out a few documents on the desk and waited. This one is punctual at least- he was there on the dot and a polite tap sounded at the door. "Come in," he called and swung back on his chair, only to sag forward (and promptly kick himself for being way too impressionable) when he saw what exactly Lynn has sent him and if this was  _punishment_  then Jesus he wanted to know her idea of a reward because Jensen was perfect- at least that was his first impression right off. Roses were not enough for Lynn, he was going to have to start branching out into car parts for that Mustang she liked so much or something. This was going to be awesome.

Jensen was  _hot._ That was undeniable. The first words that sprang to mind though actually were put together, and it described him better than anything else could have really. From the top of his head to his neatly shined shoes there wasn't a hair out of place and his slightly old fashioned briefcase was as immaculate as the rest of him. He looked as though he could have swanned out of a GQ ad for an expensive watch, and reminded of his second priority now that he'd established Jensen was fantastic looking. Jared stood up to shake his hand and breathe in deep in case Lynn had tried the same trick twice. He caught a definite whiff of Tom Ford (looked like his special time with the toiletries was paying off) and if it was possible fell a little deeper into lust. Jensen's handshake was firm and he held on for exactly the right amount of time and not a moment longer which was a point in his favour. Matthew had tried to crush Jared's hand as though to prove that he wouldn't fall for his charms and look how that had turned out.

"Good to meet you," Jensen said and his voice was as perfect as the rest of him, deep and smooth with just a hint of an accent thickening his vowels a little.

 Jared hoped he'd managed to hold onto his usual pleasant detached sort of expression but he was pretty sure that he'd failed. That must be the reaction Jensen got when he walked into most rooms though, so he wasn't beating himself up over it too much. "Same," he said, and gestured at the chair, "take a seat and we'll get started. I have a presentation on Friday to the board and we need to get the figures in decent shape before then. I'll be relying on you a great deal so I might have to ask you to work later than usual this week. That's not standard though," and Jensen gave the obligatory little smile. Jared barely stopped himself from fistpumping the air and concentrated on the task at hand. Asking Jensen to stay late would accomplish two things, one being time alone with Jensen where he'd of course have the chance to be charmingly professional and remote and just that little bit out of reach, and secondly it'd make Jensen feel like Jared was trusting him straight off.

 Amongst his other gifts Jared reckoned himself pretty decent at reading other people and he'd known straight off from every tiny little detail about Jensen that the best strategy to get anywhere with him would be to compliment his smarts and his work rather than his looks. Someone who looked like that would've heard every variant of it all before, possibly even from former employers. So to get anywhere Jared would have to be different, focus on the things that most other people would overlook. He made a mental note to compliment Jensen on his sense of humor even if he was completely humorless. So having managed to tear his eyes away from the shocking overload of seduction that was Jensen's face in repose he bent his attention to the papers in front of him.

 Sure enough Jensen had picked up the ropes in minutes and Jared was almost regretting the inevitable end of their brief affair because even in this short quantity of time Jensen was shaping up to be a really decent worker. Having concluded the explanation of his esoteric diary notations (squiggle was meeting, slightly slantier squiggle was lunch out, squiggle with a flourish was alone time) and deputized him to collect certain information from the attorney in the legal department who wasn't answering his emails after Jared's unfortunate attempted seduction of her assistant ('leave her alone,' Simone had barked furiously, 'stick to your own turf Padalecki or I swear I'll do time for vandalising your ridiculous wall-calender in revenge,') Jared showed him his desk in the little glass enclosed area at the front of his office.

 He was just turning away when Jensen flicked up his gaze for the briefest of seconds and it was as clear as could be that he was laughing on the inside. Jared didn't like thinking about what that laugh might mean. He was fairly sure that Jensen isn't one hundred percent straight- there'd been that brief flicker of appreciation in his eyes when he'd first come in, and besides Lynn's given up on sending him the straight ones because there was a recipe for disaster if ever there was one.

 He was left thinking that there must be a catch. He hadn't pegged Jensen as one of the ones who would reject him outright but he was wondering if that initial impression was wrong. When back in his office, he put a call through to Lynn. "You told him didn't you?" he said, sounding resigned though he knew that was part of the standard package that Lynn dealt out. She told them what they were getting into, the smart ones said no (or said yes and then ignored him) the naive ones said yes straight up.

 "Of course," she said, sounding surprised, "I mentioned that fucking the boss would get you re-assigned quicker than you could blink and that you're a bastard who likes to trick people into making a move on you. Not quite those words naturally but he's a smart man, he knew what I was talking about. Said I didn't need to worry about him and you know? For once I believe it." There was that hint of unholy glee in her voice again, the sound of a woman who had trawled and canvassed time and time again to find a PA who Jared couldn't work his dubious charm on. "Jared," she finished off with though, "hold onto this one for a bit. I swear to God that if I see your name on a request form once more in the next couple of months that I will hire you a pet monkey and make you work with it instead." The threat was joking but there was an underlying stress that came through. Jared would make no promises but if Lynn was right and Jensen wasn't going to roll over then he'd keep him that long anyway.

 He went back to his work (and the solitaire game on his computer) and got back to business. He surfaced out of the sprawling mess to hear a polite knock on the door and Jensen entered holding a stack of files. "Courtesy of legal," he said with a brief smile and put them on Jared's desk.

 Jared flicked through them. "Simone gave them up just like that?" he said incredulously, and Jensen gave another one of those faint smiles and sideways amused looks.

 "Not quite just like that," he said and left off where the interesting bit of that sentence should've begun. "Everything should be there though," and he waited for a second for Jared to check and on getting an affirmation headed back out the door without a glance back. Jared shook his head. A good looking face would get you anywhere in this building it seemed, and Simone had the nerve to chase him off her territory. The injustice rankled for two minutes but got shrugged aside with careless ease. Holding grudges was for the petty, though if Simone ever followed through on her threat to damage his calender, hell would have no fury like him. He was proud of that wall-calender and for good reason.

 In accordance with his plan he did absolutely nothing to Jensen for the rest of the day, bid him goodbye at a reasonable hour with a friendly smile and nothing else. Not even a pat on the shoulder or a 'good first day', kept it as professional and clean cut as he always did in these early days. Jensen didn't seem to notice anything just nodded and picked up that old fashioned briefcase in which he appeared to keep a netbook, an actual book, a notepad and other bits and pieces (Jared had had a quick glance while Jensen was on his lunchbreak- his office, his rules) and headed straight on out the door. Filled with a vague disappointment that he couldn't quite name- it felt like a combo of sexual frustration and boredom, Jared headed home to an empty house himself, where he flicked gloomily through a contact list comprised of business contacts, people he'd fucked and friends who were just in that stage of moving on with life enough that they didn't want to get wasted on a Tuesday evening.

 He ended up as he seemed to do a lot lately with Call of Duty, and then a quick affair with a microwave dinner that reproached him with sullen tinfoil eyes for the gym hours he was going to have to put in at some point, and at some point during his shower, his fingers found their way round his dick to lazily jerk off at the thought of green eyes that looked far too knowing.

 The next few days were no better than that first day. Jensen was an excellent assistant it seemed like; always ready with paperwork done and happy to schmooze with people that Jared had pissed off at some point or another, but he was astoundingly professional. Even when he stayed late to help work on Jared's presentation he kept himself to himself, preferring to work at his own desk than to pull up a second chair beside Jared's and even declined take-out on the grounds that he was slow-cooking a tagine at home. Jared retreated, snubbed, to his own office, annoyed that he was breaking his own rules by trying to get into Jensen's pants this early.

 The first week was always for the slow building of a little bit of security before he turned on the charm. Jensen wasn't playing ball properly though, his signals were completely mixed. On the one hand his politeness, his distance and his quickness to leave the room, said he wasn't falling for it, on the other hand the way he looked at Jared sometimes, like he was assessing him in some subtle way was entirely more promising, and Jared found himself reluctant to write this one off too soon.

 At the end of the week's trial all his new assistants got (which Jared used to secretly assess a) his chances and b) the possibility of a lawsuit), Lynn accosted him before he got into the elevator. "Things working out okay?" she asked, flicking through the papers she was holding as though she didn't care about the answer.

 Jared bit his lip as he pondered it. This was the one chance he was going to get to just give up on Jensen without getting a whole heap of shit for it from Lynn and her bizarre belief that he should stick with his choices. "Fine," he found himself answering though, as though not by his own volition. His dick was making that decision, Jensen was far too smoking hot to let slip away without even giving it the old school tie try. She gave him a smile that reminded him uncomfortably of a visit to the shark tank in an aquarium- too many teeth and a certain look in the eye that said 'I have you now puny fool.' Then she was gone, swishing down the corridor as the elevator doors opened, and Jared was left alone with the creeping sense that he'd made the wrong decision. It was too late to dash after her now though and beg to switch answers, so he reckoned it was time to step up the seduction a little. If Jensen couldn't stand the heat he could get out of the office. Or take his clothes off, Jared supposed. His metaphors rarely worked exactly the way he wanted them to.

 Small things first. An extra warm smile when Jensen brought him a cup of coffee. Bringing in Jensen the breakfast of champions- an Egg McMuffin medium rare and a Starbucks strawberry and cream frappuccino. Leaning a little bit closer to look at his computer screen, accidentally sending things to the printer on Jensen's desk which only said 'dinner.' And people said he wasn't subtle- he had no idea where they got that idea from. He was the king of subtleness.

 That being said there were some times of year that were better than others for the seduction of assistants. Christmas with its forced jollity, licensed leniency and cross-department Secret Santa was a bonanza special, June was pretty good since it had their charity do and that had never been known to fail- black tie, lashings of champagne and generally warm summer air, he'd even managed to work with Easter and a carefully arranged egg basket. October was a dry stretch though- Halloween had its ups and downs, sure he'd once fucked Toby over the desk, but Sally had upkicked him in the balls in fright when he sneaked up behind her in a mask as she was photocopying. He was fairly certain it had been an accident though he wasn't sure why she'd kicked twice.

 Even February would have been better, dull grey dreary weather driving most people to do anything for a distraction from routine. Still Jared was happy to work with what he had- at least it wasn't the first two weeks of August when people were too hot and sweaty to countenance fucking, even in an office blessed with the best airconditioning that money could buy.

 Still there wasn't anything he could do apart from look for a convenient opportunity. He gradually stepped up the chat, the coffee and the lingering looks through the gentle steam of a chai latte, but Jensen seemed completely oblivious. Meanwhile significantly more work was getting done in the office than usual even leaving Jared with even more time to waste in pursuit of a fruitless dream. Ten times a day he looked at the transfer forms, and ten times a day he imagined Lynn's face and put them right back into the drawer. Eventually, in default of any other options he decided to opt for letting Jensen lead the way, and picked out his wardrobe significantly more carefully than usual.

 Jared had a large gap in the day which he usually spent in ruthlessly fucking his latest conquest over the desk and which was currently employed in him disagreeably trying to beat his latest record at Solitaire. It didn't help that he rather thought Jensen was beginning to warm up to him either. The silences were less polite and more warm, he didn't look sideways at the strawberry and cream frappuccinos anymore, though he hadn't yet gone so far as to try drinking one, and above all his smile seemed more and more genuine. It had been longer than Jared had realised since he'd wanted someone this much and not got them instantly, and it was setting something inside him itching. Two weeks passed with no incident, then three weeks and almost without Jared realising it, October was drawing to an end. Looked like Halloween was going to be it. Time for a re-take on the last time.

 Gen was dubious about the whole idea. "Look," she began, as she stirred her coffee and added sweetener in small precise amounts, "Jared, are you sure you want to do this? I can't see anything wrong with you leaving this poor man alone for once. He's good at his job, you've got a 69% win stat on solitaire which you're trying your best to maintain, there's a singles speed dating event down the road that I need a date to so I don't look desperate, and it would make you slightly less of a dick."

 Jared drank his own coffee. "It's not as simple as that," he said and avoided Gen's accusing eyes. "It's just what I do, you know," and he couldn't defend it properly because there's no way because yeah he was a dick but he wasn’t even sure how to date someone outside of a context where he could tell them to leave and have it happen.

 "Yeah," Gen said and her voice was unconvinced but she's a friend who has seen him at a lot of bad moments and she might tell him what a dick he is but she's never walked out on him for it. "Well you could come to this speed dating event with me anyway. I'm not hanging around alone drinking watered down cocktails. You could try thinking about this Jensen business as well." They moved onto lighter topics, leaving the topic of Jensen behind for now at least.

 The next day, Jared considered what Gen had said, long and hard for at least ten minutes and had almost reached the point of asking Jensen to consider applying for the job as Amal's PA, before Jensen came to stand beside him and point out the errors in a document. That close to Jensen his resolve leaked away though like water in a sieve. He was pretty sure he wasn't imagining the thread of awareness between them (he had a lot of experience in this after all) the subtle knowledge of where the other person was in the room, looking away just before you caught them looking back, everything that made the game a little bit more fun, and Jared a little more certain he was going to be successful which drove the tension out of him. Now he knew Jensen was interested and playing cool, that was half the battle won, and his interactions could change.

 It only took small things to change up the dynamic near instantly. Standing just a little closer, holding eye contact for longer, cutting out the jokes so there were silences that needed to be filled. He was on more solid ground again, well trodden and simple, a remorseless road that led one place only, and Jensen cautiously responded, leaving Jared twisted and torn between laughing at Lynn's belief that Jensen would be an exception and faint disappointment that he wasn't.

 The day after that Jensen drank the strawberry and cream frappucino which Jared couldn't help thinking was an exceptionally good sign. He hadn't actually decided when he'd make the final decisive move but he was beginning to think that Jensen might take a little better to a more assertive approach than most people did. While in the first flush of delight that at least one of his plans was going right (work wasn't in such a good place at the moment, a merger jeopardising the shareholder's dividends in a way that was making them very vocally unhappy- Jared silently damning them on the inside for not being woulding to look to the future and take a few risks for the sake of a bigger profit in the coming year) he phoned Gen up and agreed to accompany her to the singles dating event quote for young professionals end quote the next day.

 Jensen was definitely thawing in his day-to-day interactions, little looks that had Jared wanting to leap over the desk, lips pressed to a pen as he thoughtfully stared into space, even a smile or two abstracted as they might be, and Jared couldn't wait to see what those lips could do once he got Jensen on his knees, mussed up that hair and ripped his shirt off before he fucked him over the desk. Nothing else would do, he'd decided, if Jensen loved work so much then he'd oblige.

 If he'd had any lingering doubts over whether Jensen was interested, he'd put them to rest when he'd seen Jensen in the distance, at the speed dating thing Gen had taken him to. In between frantic rounds of seeing the same old people mouthing the same old chestnuts about how much they loved going for long walks, (keep them thinking you're fit and don't just spend weekends slobbed out on the sofa,) enjoyed moderate drinking (they're in a bar they're all drinkers, but confessing that you spend Happy Hour slurring and then stealing the bar's glasses despite the fact you're twenty nine comes later in a relationship,) and loved animals (show your sensitive side quick before they run away) he'd spotted Jensen at the bar clearly similarly recovering from the fray.

 He was holding a bottle of Peroni which in theory Jared approved of (good taste, decently priced, not too yobbish) but in practice didn't really fit with his still impeccable suit. "I'd pegged you as a wine drinker," he opened with, and Jensen gave him a politely puzzled sort of smile.

 "I'm from Texas," he replied, "my family would probably be slightly more offended if I came home with a taste for Pinot Grigio than with a boyfriend," and like that he'd cleared up everything Jared wanted to ask. Jensen didn't give him much of a chance to flirt though, the second round is starting up and people are going back to their tables, looking a little bit the worse for wear, instead he looked at Jared with a dry sort of smile. "Let's save it for the office," he said offhandedly, and turned away to chat with a gorgeous redhead who is giving Jared an unsubtle once over. Jared buoyed more than he should be by the thought of tomorrow, because that was as blatant a come-on as he'd ever heard, managed to get through the rest of the evening without a hitch, even if he did strike through every name. He was a very little dismayed that the thought of finally fucking Jensen wasn't as satisfying as he'd thought it would be for some reason, as though the prolonged time that they've spent dancing around the possibility had been more exciting than the actual prospect. He had to conclude that as always the chase was better than the catch. Still it's hardly a chore, and if he was a little bit disappointed, well that was between him and his god.

 The next day Jared dressed with especial care, altered his online appointment calender, cleared a block of time in the afternoon and tried not to assign too much to this encounter. Another generic fuck, just one that'd been a little longer in coming than he'd expected. He tucked some condoms as an after thought into his pocket, and made a mental note to avoid Lynn like the plague, certain that if she got one good look at him she'd know exactly what he was going to do and probably find a way to shame him out of it. Finally, before making it into the office he texted Gen. _Does this make me a bad person?_

 She texted back  _yes :(_

 

 Jared managed to get to his office without bumping into Lynn and rather guiltily deleted an email from her on the subject of HR which she was in the habit of forwarding every now and then. When Jensen came in, Jared felt more hesitant than he could ever remember before, but Jensen was as smooth and dignified as usual, got the work cleared and done in record time, charmed Amal into chairing a sub-meeting instead of Jared and then proceeded to finish clearing Jared's email backlog. It was almost enough to make Jared want to retain his services as an assistant but remembering last night, and the sense of vague embarrassment he felt at being beaten pushed him onwards, though his heart wasn't in it as much as he'd have liked. At ten to two, Jensen cleared the desk, left a white envelope in the middle of it, and propped himself against it for a second, watched Jared like a hawk and then kissed him. The kiss was enough to get Jared revved in a way the anticipation of this moment had signally failed to do, and the assuredness Jensen radiated was sort of a turn on in itself, if only because Jared couldn't wait to see how that fell apart under his hands. He's so occupied with the kiss, and with getting Jensen's jacket off his back, admiring the strength of his body under the glossy white shirt, untucking it from Jensen's perfectly pressed pants and getting his fingers on that skin, as he pressed Jensen up close to him, that he almost forgot to lock the door.

 Still he hadn't been stupid enough to forget something like that ever in the past and though it cost him a little, he broke off the kiss for a moment, enough to lock the door and close the blinds. It's a thick, solid door, they couldn't make as much noise as they'd like but they could come pretty close, and Jared wanted to take full advantage of that. Jensen was solid and warm against him, and Jared could feel his dick hardening under his pants, Jensen going straight for it, groping him through his pants, touch deft and sure and certain, almost enough in itself to make Jared want to go off, because he'd been more sexually frustrated these last few weeks than at any other point in his life. But coming like this is never part of the plan, and he'd hung onto self control for too long to change that up.

 He managed with difficulty to disengage for a second, to fumble with his cuffs. Jensen was faster than him though, got the shirt buttons undone and pushed it back from Jared's shoulders, trapping his wrists in the material behind him, enough that he couldn't tug lose without tearing the shirt, and then his hands were at Jared's flies, and his pants pooled at the floor. This was not how this is meant to go, and Jared was about to say that, but then Jensen was back and kissing him again though not with the slow hot kisses they'd begun with. Now he was holding Jared's face in place with one firm hand, pushed him back against the desk, stepped in between his legs and kissed him like he meant it, and Jared was torn, because Jensen's fingers were almost painful against his jaw but it felt so damn good that he couldn't quite muster the will to stop. It's exciting and scary and bewildering mixed up in a sexy package and when Jensen stepped away, pushed him down with a steady hand, Jared's knees were weak enough to just go with it.

 Jared watched almost unbelieving as Jensen opened his own pants, pulled out his dick, mostly hard but not completely and jerked himself for a second, got himself hard and ready, felt it in his stomach, a hard swoop of nerves, a gathering tension cramping his insides at everything that's happening, because the scariest thing of all was that he didn't want this to stop. He could've got back to his feet or ripped the flimsy cotton around his wrists, could've fucking fired Jensen on the spot, made his life a misery, but then he wouldn't get to see what happens next, and there was a part of him (not just his dick either) that wanted to _know_. Wanted Jensen to use his mouth and tell Jared how good it felt, and where there'd been a spark in the past, now there is a conflagration, a delicate tension between the power that Jared had and the fact that Jensen seemed poised and ready to fuck his throat raw.

 "Open up," Jensen said, and though the words were soft, the thumb that pushed inside his lips was anything but, firm and certain, it pushed past his teeth and Jared almost bit down, made his mouth go slack instead, dropped his jaw a little bit, and felt the sick swoop of his stomach, the nervousness flooding his throat but Jensen was already pulling out, fumbling with his dick, and it was right there in front of his mouth. Jared had done this before but it was hardly something that he did everyday and especially not in circumstances like these. He opened his mouth wider on instinct though, and that seemed to be good enough for Jensen, who pushed in, in near silence like he did this so often that it didn't even merit an expression of pleasure, and there was something heated inside Jared, something building in the pit of his stomach, a little shame and a lot of heat and he was dimly aware that his own dick was painfully hard, even though he hadn't touched it since this began.

Jensen didn't push at first, let Jared get accustomed to the solid weight on his tongue, the clean heavy scent, then as though obeying some internal schedule of his own devising, he pushed in, slow and methodical, taking no account of how Jared gasped, made him regulate his own breathing around the slow press of Jensen's cock into his mouth, reminded him without words that Jensen was completely in control here and Jared wants to throw him across the desk and fuck him, wants even more to beg Jensen to fuck his throat properly, and he had to bite back every single one of those words because they weren't what Jensen wanted to hear. Jensen just wanted to take his time about it all, and Jared's dick gave a pitiful throb at the thought because it hadn't got the memo that this shouldn't have been making him harder than any desultory fuck against the xerox machine had ever done.

 Then Jensen's thumb was on his cheek, turning his face up, latching into the hinge of his jaw, a brief stroke against the skin, and the speed picked up, still controlled, still perfect, but now with a snap of Jensen's hips behind it, and Jared felt like his heartbeat was synched up in time, the fast desperate drum of his heart matching up with the feverish press of his blood through his veins, and he tilted his head back, opened his mouth wider without any pressure now, felt the thick length press in just that little deeper and he wasn't sure if his gag reflex could take it, but once again he was reminded he has no choice. Jensen was still silent, mouth shut on any noises he might feel like making, and all Jared could hear was the sound of his own wet ragged breaths. He's half relieved when Jensen stops, because otherwise he thinks uneasily that he might have come in his pants just like that from nothing but the precise regulation, the unwavering tempo of Jensen's determination to do what he wanted. It didn't seem possible but then this whole scenario is surreal.

 He was barely aware that Jensen was speaking at first, short and clipped, the only sign showing that he'd got his dick sucked being the flush of red on his cheeks. "I'm going to talk to you in a language you understand Jared," he said, and the same suspicious softness of _open up_  is there in his voice, not a whisper or a hint that he thinks Jared might kick off. "I want you to stand up, and get your pants off, and then you're going to bend across that desk and you're going to hold yourself very very still. If you don't keep yourself still then I'll take appropriate measures to ensure that you do so." At no point did the calmness of his tone waver, but Jared could tell from the sizeable tent in Jensen's pants that he wasn't as unaffected as he was making out he was, and that gave him the impetus to reply.

 "Whose going to make me?" Jared said, phrased it like it was a genuine enquiry, but tilted his head a little, used his height to redress the imbalance caused by the fact that Jared's mouth is battered and sore from the toll taken on it and his voice was lower, hoarse and raspy sounding. The same uneasy surge in his stomach was back, stronger than ever and he couldn't even begin to pick apart the hot mess of emotions flooding through him, except that he didn't even know how to articulate what he wants from this. Luckily it seems, Jensen seems to know what he does.

 "You are." The answer was short and sweet. "You're going to do exactly what I say because if you do, then I'll rim you before I open you up around my fingers and get my dick into you," and the way he said it, was what really made Jared unclasp his pants and push them down. Jensen wasn't making a bargain. He wasn't  _offering_  anything. He was presenting a perk, an addition to a basic package of fucking, like whether Jared did what he said or not, it was all going to end in the same way.

 Jared slumped on the desk, propped himself up against the polished wood and found himself staring at the white envelope that Jensen had left on his desk before this all began, and then forgetting it seconds later when Jensen's still clothed knee slid between his thighs, angled them further apart and he felt his fingers clutch uselessly at the desk, slide off the polished food as he shuddered in a deeper breath of air, and tightened them around the edges. He was more exposed than he'd ever been in his entire life, spread out on his own desk and fruitlessly hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when every sinew is focused on how close Jensen was, on the steady fingers that traced the curve of his ass, spreading him with enough ease that Jared shivered. One hand gripped his thigh and raised it, until Jared got the hint and folded it underneath him, buried his face back against the desk, bit down hard into his arm to mask the sound of his ragged breathing, when Jensen finally took the plunge, got up close and personal, and Jared couldn't bear the suspense, widened his thighs just a fraction more, and didn't even have time to feel the wave of embarrassment from that involuntary motion before Jensen's mouth got to him, hot and wet and shocking, and Jared's higher brain function wanted to pack its bags and take a vacation.

 It wasn't that he hadn't done this before because he had, but no-one had ever done it like that, held him open and gone to town, pressed up close and fucked him with nothing but their tongue. There's nothing shy or tentative about it and long ignored, even forgotten nerve endings are sparking up again, like all they needed was a reminder of how good this felt. He didn't even know that he'd bitten hard enough to leave marks in his forearm until Jensen stopped, pulled back, and left him shaking and surprisingly empty, sweat pooling in his lower back and his leg on the ground trembling.

 When the phone went off it was only an automatic reflex that made Jared grab for it, and only iron control that held back the break in his voice. He didn't even remember who he was speaking to at the end of it but he's pretty sure he didn't say anything that'd cause irreparable damage, clicked off as fast as he could and got back to business. Jensen had pulled back a little while Jared took the call, one thumb tracing idly around Jared's dampened hole, small circles, never pressing in but no more than that, and there was a long frozen moment at the end of the call that Jared understood immediately. The initial spell had been broken, that half hypnotic state where he'd followed his dick instead of his common sense, and if he was ever going to back out, stuff this toothpaste back into the tube it's going to be now. Jensen was a smart man, he knew that as well as Jared. It's Jared's move and he didn't know what Jensen's game was, wasn't armed with any of the facts save the most important one. However unlikely he'd have thought it, however strange it seemed, he wanted this, possibly more than he'd wanted anything in years. So he canted himself a little upwards again, and Jensen was right there moving with him, pressing his thumb in almost casually, but it was enough to punch the air from Jared's lungs.

 Jensen pushed in a little deeper, opened Jared up again, then replaced his thumb with two fingers wet with spit, the drag just enough for Jared to feel it, unrelenting and uncompromising, and he was reminded all over again that Jensen was controlling this, slow burn of his fingers joined by the strong push of his tongue, like he couldn't get enough of getting Jared open around him, and Jared wanted to rock backwards onto that tongue, onto the hard press of Jensen's fingers but Jensen's hand was enough to pin him to the desk, and Jared couldn't get enough of it. There was a pressure building up inside him it felt like, allied to that tight wound sensation in his belly, the gnawing bit of him that's being wiped away by how good this felt but that's not gone yet, centered somewhere deep in him, and his dick is crying out for attention, for more relief than brushing against a desk. He barely felt Jensen's hand leave his hip, but he felt the results of the sachet of lube that Jensen produces, the easier slide of Jensen's fingers in him, a quicker slip in than saliva had provided.

 Then Jensen was tugging his leg down, grip firm and steady as he withdrew his fingers, and held him up for a moment while the blood rushed back in, sore and punishing, the bright spark of pins and needles, the subtler pain of abused muscle flexing at the sudden rearrangement. He realised he was holding himself in position still, just like Jensen had told him, and shut his eyes tight enough that colours swam behind them, bit down his lip so he didn't moan at the thought, on edge still at the silence that's broken only by the sound of his own indrawn breaths and the deeper controlled sound of Jensen's breathing behind him. It's like the silence has helped strip away everything, made what they're doing rawer than the filthiest dirty talk Jared's ever indulged in, space for everything they're not saying filled in with possibilities.

 The silence meant that when Jensen backed off, Jared could hear the tiny whisper of a condom packet being torn open, a sound hardwired it seems to his arousal, and then Jensen was there, back up against him, holding him open, hard, slick press of his cock against his hole, holding Jared open for long impossible seconds around the sheer width of it, balanced on the pressure line between not enough and too much, and Jared didn't know whether to jam himself down on it or throw himself forward and call it a day. He did neither, held himself tense and poised and waited and Jensen made that decision, fucked in a little more, an edging hesitation so different from everything else he'd done and Jared's fingers clutched uselessly again at the desk as the movement rearranged him, opened him up and reshaped him from the inside, making space for Jensen, like he hadn't made space for anyone in years on any level, and it's way too much effort to keep his head up, so he lets it fall as Jensen got all of the way in, a slow certain push as inexorable as anything Jared's ever felt. He couldn't say it felt great, it's just present, and then Jensen started the actual fucking, not too deep, not at first, careful press, a rhythm that resounded through Jared and he changed his mind.

 The initial sharp burn had faded to a slow heat, prickly and unsatisfied, like his nerves were overworked and aching and he wanted, needed more. Jensen seemed to sense that, thrust a little faster, shifted his thighs until he'd got the angle he wanted and then went for it, and it wasn’t any kind of half-pleasure now, he was nailing Jared properly, pressing against his prostate, holding him open and wide and it was good enough that Jared couldn’t hold the silence anymore, couldn’t restrain the pants that fell helplessly from his mouth though he stifled them against his arm again, fitted his teeth back in the marks he’d already made in his skin, sharp flare of pain counteracting the flush of pleasure that rolled through him. Jensen had got one hand on his hip, pulling him back a little, and the other had made its way around Jared’s cock, stripped him hard and fast, exactly as he fucked, utilitarian in every stroke, wringing every last drop of pleasure from him.

 Jared could feel every inch of his body convulse in pleasure, strain for more of it, slammed his hips into Jensen's hand as he chased more sensation, felt like he was shaking apart at the seams at every thrust, and it didn't take long until he came helplessly, emptied himself all over Jensen's hand, all over the desk, every last drop of come teased out of him, and he didn't even feel Jensen coming, just the final slam of Jensen's hips against his ass, and then the long, low sigh Jensen let out. They stayed like that for long enough that the sticky sweat at the small of Jared's back began to unpleasantly cool, and then Jensen pulled out, hand keeping the condom on, and Jared began to put himself back together, prised himself off the desk, his muscles sore and already beginning to protest the unusual form their workout had taken. He didn't trust himself to say anything, because he was afraid that if he spoke all that would come out would be How did you do that? and that's a question he was not sure he wanted to know the answer to.

 They finished dressing and Jensen looked at Jared for the first time since they'd stopped fucking. "Well this made everything harder," he said, and there was a sound in his voice that sent a shot of warning across Jared's bows, an indefinable tone that he distrusted. Out of nowhere he suddenly thought of the envelope on his desk, and ignoring Jensen for the moment, he picked it up, tried not to think of getting fucked over that desk no more than three inches from this note the whole time. The contents were simple. Jensen's resignation in black and white. Jared stared at it, his usual quick understanding deserting him.

 "You're resigning because you wanted to fuck me?" he said disbelievingly. "How does that make anything harder?"

 "Correction," Jensen said. "I resigned because I'd done what I'd come here to do," and he was looking at Jared as though that should make everything clear. Every last scrap of orgasmic glow had been chased from Jared's body now and he felt sweaty and cold as he listened. "There've been complaints since you started working at this company as I'm sure you know about the way you treat your assistants. Your turnover is high and more than one report has circulated of your behaviour. You're an integral member of this company Jared, and you know it, and you've let that serve as a shield for your poor behaviour for too long. But when it came down to it, nobody would speak up. Your former assistants refused to say anything bad about you and in most cases insisted they were grateful for the work they'd been found and the references they'd been given."

 Jared had to interject then because this was like some sort of Kafka-esque nightmare. "So they hired you to fuck me and prove a point?" he said and swallowed back everything he could've said about what that made Jensen.

 "Nobody hired me," Jensen said. "I hired myself in fact on the recommendation of a principal shareholder. I think you know her? Sits on the board," and he waited for the recognition to hit Jared, as it did all too soon. He knew he'd seen that face somewhere before and he had, or at least features of it in the woman who owned most of the damn company. "My mother operates under her maiden name," he said briskly, "much handier for business. Her married name is Ackles but I wouldn't have thought you'd know that, and luckily you didn't."

 Jared didn't even want to hear anymore, just wanted time to regroup and pull his thoughts together, find a way out of this horrific situation. It wasn't hard to reconcile this businesslike Jensen with the man who'd worked as his assistant over the past few weeks, and part of him wondered how he hadn't noticed anything amiss, hadn't even thought it was a little bit strange that someone like Jensen forewarned with the knowledge that Jared would try and sleep with him had taken the job. Had he just been that certain in his own good looks and charm, his unbroken streak of success? "Just get on with it," he said numbly.

 "I wanted to know if the rumours were true," Jensen said calmly, "and if so, why nobody was throwing you to the wolves," and the more he thought about it, the more puzzled Jared was at the answer to that as well.

 He'd fucked over a lot of people and he knew that well enough. That they hadn't found anyone who'd drag him to HR was a miracle. "I don't know," he said, stared at the letter still in his hands. Jensen had written this before their meeting, had presumably gathered everything he needed to know. Why had he gone through with it? What had been the point. He looked up at Jensen determined to get an actual answer. "Why did you sleep with me?" he said, kept his voice as cold and level as he could make it. "Needed to get first hand evidence in the easiest way possible?"

 For the first time Jensen looked away as though terribly interested in the view outside. "I resigned before that happened," he said stiffly, "it's nothing to do with my original job," and Jared processed what that means - that Jensen hadn't _planned_  on this happening. Had presumably meant to walk away and out of Jared's life with a dossier of evidence to fuck him over. He hadn't intended to take Jared up on his offer, and he refused to prod that thought too closely, to think about what that means. Jensen had lied to him, and Jared might be a dick but at least he's an honest one.

 "Well whichever way you've done your job," he said instead, didn't bother to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Jesus, this man had fucked him like he meant it, while knowing that he was going to mess up Jared's life, rightly or wrongly.

 "I have," Jensen said. "This is your first warning. There'll be no more employee harassment from you. Your next assistant hired would be allowed to do his or her job without having to be warned that their boss would try and sleep with them," and the way he said it stripped everything away, left Jared's behaviour clear and ugly in the open. Jensen was already up from his chair and moving towards the door like he didn't want to spend another second in the room.

 Acting on instinct, Jared moved faster and got to the door first, barred the way. "Did you put me on my knees to teach me some sort of lesson?" he said, low and angry and even to his own ears hurt, because the thought of that stung like hell and made something in his stomach twist itself in knots so tight he felt like he'd be sick, at the thought that Jensen had done it as some sort of object lesson, ripped Jared open and spun him around to prove some point.

 That got a reaction at least. "No," Jensen said, and there was a dark flush on his face. "I wouldn't do that, Jesus. I fucked you like that because it's what you looked like you wanted, if you must know. Like you'd been waiting for me to show you what you were missing," and he bit his tongue like he'd said too much, shouldered past Jared and tried to get out of the room, forgetting that the door was locked. But Jared hadn't made it to where he was by not grabbing opportunities when they flung themselves in front of him like this, and he took a risk, the sort of risk that would result in winning or losing everything.

 "What you did was screwed up," Jared said, "and I'm pretty fucked up as well," he held out his hands loosely and openly, "but that was really good sex," and as a step into the unknown it's pretty damn frightening and the weirdest way to start something that he could've imagined, but Jensen had made him laugh over the last few weeks, had shaken him and made him feel something, had opened up some part of himself that Jared had imagined off limits and sacrosanct and Jared's never been a coward. If singles nights didn't work, maybe this was the way forward.

 Jensen hesitated for a long moment like some sort of similar thought process was taking place in his mind, and then as though burying his better judgement he stepped towards Jared, close enough that they were touching down the length of their bodies, and surveyed him with an impenetrable gaze. "I suppose it'd keep your hands occupied," he said, the faintest ghost of a smile on his mouth. "We'll see."


End file.
